Digital cameras provide users a significant amount of versatility in capturing, storing, printing and transferring images. In order to capture an image, a user typically sets up and frames the picture using a viewfinder. Once the desired image is shown in the viewfinder, the user pushes a shutter button half-way down to signal the camera to perform an auto-focus. The user then continues pushing the shutter button all the way down signaling the camera to capture the picture. At this point, the camera performs functions such as color balancing. Once these functions have been performed, the image is captured. In the case where a flash is required, some delay in taking the picture may occur to allow the flash to charge.
The tasks performed by a camera after the shutter button is depressed and before the image is captured sometimes require a non-negligible amount of time. In some cases, the resultant delay in capturing an image can result in an ideal picture moment passing before the desired image is recorded. It is desirable, therefore, to find ways to make the recording of the image more contemporaneous with the depression of the shutter button.